


At the Rabbit Hole

by MoonAngel9



Series: Taming the Muse fics [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: tamingthemuse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonAngel9/pseuds/MoonAngel9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma gets chatty after a few drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> For the Taming the Muse prompt # 401: Alter Ego

After a few drinks, Emma finally felt bold enough to ask Regina a question that has been on her mind for years now. "If I had been caught up in the curse with every one else, what did you plan on my alter ego being?"

Regina sat and thought for a moment. While she and Emma were friends now, their relationship was awfully rough at times in the beginning. She straightened in her seat and looked the other woman straight in the eye. "The original plan was for me to raise you. That or Gold, I'm not sure which at the moment." She paused to take a sip of her drink. "It...amused me to think that the Savior would be raised by either the Evil Queen or the Dark One. Now that we're friends, I can admit that would only go one of two ways. Both involve one or both of us going crazy."

Emma snorted into her drink. She let out a little giggle and said, "You don't even know the half of it."

Regina was suddenly struck by the urge to tell the other woman about something that had been on her mind. She and Emma had been getting closer as of late, but she was afraid to let the other woman know the depth of her feelings. She found herself saying into her glass, "I'm sorry I caused you so much pain. But if I had it to do all over again, I wouldn't change a thing. If I did we wouldn't be friends and I think...I would regret that more than anything I've ever done."

"Oh, Regina you're my friend too!" Emma reached over and wrapped one of her arms around the other woman's neck and pulled her in close. Leaning in close, Emma whispered to her, "I'm so glad I got to know you, curse or no curse. My life might not be what I expected, but I'm glad it's mine."

"I'm glad I met you too." Feeling a little uncomfortable by the other woman's closeness, Regina shrugged off the arm wrapped around her and awkwardly patted Emma's arm when she began to pout.

Emma grabbed Regina's wrist as the other woman pulled away. She turned the hand she was holding over and gently traced the lines. Looking into Regina's eyes, Emma said, "We were making a connection when you had to go and ruin it." She ignored the sound of protest coming from her companion's mouth. "Did it bother you when you realized that if you made me your daughter, what we have between us would be close to incest?"

Regina pulled her hand out of Emma's grasp and took a step back. "I don't know what is on your mind, Miss Swan, but I assure you that never crossed mine."

"Liar."

She was hurt by the flat affect Emma's voice had taken at that simple statement. "Emma, I..."

"I'm doing this for your own good." Emma closed the distance between them. She grabbed the lapel of the black jacket Regina wore everywhere when they were in Storybrook and pulled the other woman to her. She inched her mouth toward Regina's, giving the other woman a chance to pull away.

The kiss itself was soft and brief, giving neither woman a moment to regret what was happening. After she pulled away, Emma let her hands loosen their grip on Regina's coat, but didn't completely drop. Staring into the other woman's eyes, Emma said, "That wasn't so bad was it?"

Regina responded by grabbing the edges of Emma's red leather jacket and pulling her into a fierce kiss. After it was broken, she said, "If I redid the curse today, I would make you mine."

Smiling, Emma grabbed Regina's hand and lead her out of the Rabbit Hole, happy with how the night ended.


End file.
